Haiku para Mil grullas
by Ainhoa11
Summary: El precioso libro de Haikus de Hijikata ha quedado destrozado y la culpable ha sido Chizuru. ¿Cómo hacer para ganar el perdón de un hombre a quien apodan "demonio"? One-shot.


Hakuoki no me pertenece, por más que me duela reconocerlo.

* * *

Chizuru se levantó antes de despuntar el día. No quería que al despertar todos, el desayuno no estuviese listo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer se decía a sí misma, para agradecer el hospedaje, la compañía y el afecto que recibía de todos en el cuartel. Cada quien a su manera claro está. Estaban los espontáneos como Shinpachi, Sanosuke y Heisuke. Los reservados como Sannan, Saito y Yamazaki. Los paternales como Inoue y Kondou. Los traviesos como Okita. Ella estaba convencida, que si las demás personas los conociesen como ella los conoce, los tendrían en más alta estima. Y es que Chizuru nunca había sido tan feliz, como desde que conoció al Shinsengumi.

Si bien los apreciaba a todos, había uno que era el más especial para ella, y que le era imposible definir. Tan sólo pensar en Hijikata Toshizo, hacía sonrojar a la joven. Nada la hacía tan feliz como esos momentos que podía compartir con él. Mirarlo con disimulo durante las comidas, llevarle su té antes de dormir. Para Chizuru, Hijikata encarnaba todo lo que para ella era ideal en un hombre.

Todos estaban ya desayunando y comentando todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Las conversaciones se entremezclaban con risas por algún comentario gracioso. Incluso Hijikata sonrió al comentario que había hecho Heisuke. Esa sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Chizuru y deseó que algún día, ella pudiese dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Hijikata. Pero todo tiene su tiempo, y el tiempo de patrullar había llegado. Hoy ella debía limpiar las habitaciones y se puso a ello con gran determinación. Ya había limpiado todas las demás cuando finalmente llegó a la habitación de Hijikata.

- Perdón ¿puedo pasar Hijikata-san?- preguntó la joven.

Al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta y vio, para su desilusión, que el cuarto estaba vacío. Dejando escapar su desencanto en un suspiro, se puso a limpiar. Mientras quitaba el polvo, vio que en la mesa de Hijikata había un cuadernillo. Chizuru sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, pero le extrañó que Hijikata dejase su tesoro a la vista de cualquiera. Aún podía recordar el escándalo que formó la última vez que Okita lo tomó y lo leyó para que todos supieran lo que Hijikata había compuesto. Definitivamente el cuaderno de haikus de Hijikata Toshizo era sagrado para él.

Chizuru seguía limpiando pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima al cuaderno.

- ¿Qué podrá componer Hijikata-san? ¿Qué reflexiones, qué sentimientos esconderá en esas líneas?

La curiosidad normal en cualquier mujer, no importa la edad que ésta tenga, la carcomía.

- ¿Qué mal puedo hacer si sólo leo unos cuantos poemas?

Se asomó al pasillo para ver si alguien se acercaba y al no haber nadie cerca, tomó el cuaderno en sus manos y empezó a leer. Cada línea emocionaba a Chizuru y la hacía sonreír y sonrojarse. Un hombre con esta sensibilidad no podía ser el demonio que todo el mundo decía. Pero la curiosidad femenina tiene sus consecuencias. Tomar el cuaderno de haikus de Hijikata fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, y como aquella caja, esto desató un mal para Chizuru.

- ¿Y que ha compuesto nuestro vice comandante demonio el día de hoy?- preguntó Okita arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos a Chizuru para leer su contenido.

- ¡OKITA-SAN! No hagas eso, devuélvemelo por favor. Hijikata-san se pondrá furioso si descubre que lo he tomado.

- Eee señorita curiosidad, no pretenderá ser la única en conocer los secretos sentimientos de Hijikata-san. ¿O es que quieres saber si te ha dedicado algún haiku?

- Deja ya de bromear Okita-san y devuélveme el cuaderno, por favor.

Pero Okita no pensaba devolver el cuaderno. Era muy divertido ver la cara de agonía de Chizuru. Okita había salido al jardín cerca del estanque sosteniendo en alto el cuaderno mientras leía las composiciones en voz alta. Chizuru saltaba tratando de atrapar el cuaderno. Después de varios intentos por fin logró asir el libro, pero Okita no iba ceder tan fácilmente. Cada cual tiraba del libro.

- Okita-san lo va a romper ya suéltelo.

- Pero es divertido Chizuru-chan.

- ¡Okita-san!

Tan absortos estaban en su lucha, que no se percataron que el dueño del cuaderno venía caminando por el pasillo acompañado de Kondou y Sannan.

- O-ki-ta-san ya suel-te-lo….- dijo Chizuru tirando fuertemente del cuaderno.

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos?!- gritó Hijikata.

Al sonido de la voz del vice comandante, Okita, sorprendido, soltó el libro sin querer, haciendo que Chizuru saliera impulsada hacia atrás para caer de espaldas directo al estanque.

- ¡Chizuru-chan!- exclamó Kondou, pero no había nada que hacer.

La chica cayó dentro del estanque quedando completamente empapada.

- Ustedes dos, ¿cuándo piensan madurar? ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? - preguntó Hijikata mientras se acercaba a tenderle la mano a Chizuru para ayudarle a salir del estanque.

Para su sorpresa la chica no tomaba su mano. Los demás presentes se acercaron hasta donde estaba Chizuru completamente paralizada con una expresión de pavor en el rostro.

- ¿Chizuru-chan?- preguntó Kondou.

- ¿Acaso te has lastimado Yukimura-san?- le preguntó Sannan preocupado por el silencio de la chica.

- Responde Chizuru-san te has…- iba a preguntar Hijikata cuando los sollozos de Chizuru le interrumpieron.

- No fue mi intención Hijikata-san, estaba sobre la mesa, sólo quise leerlo y al caer yo…. Lo siento mucho- dijo Chizuru mientras que en una mano levantó, chorreando agua, lo que quedaba de lo alguna vez fue el cuaderno de haikus de Hijikata Toshizo.

Todos sabían perfectamente lo importante que era ese cuaderno para Hijikata. Y nadie se atrevía a poner un dedo encima a tan preciada posesión. Los ojos desencajados de Hijikata temblaban ante la visión de su cuaderno destruido.

- Hijikata-san en verdad lo lamento.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo has podido? ¡¿Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo dediqué a escribir todo lo que había en ese libro?!

- Hijikata-san no era mi intención.

- ¡Lo has destruido!

- Vamos Hijikata-san tranquilízate, tampoco era la gran cosa - dijo Okita tratando de relajar la situación con un chiste, lo cual obviamente produjo el resultado contrario.

- ¡Cuando pones todo tu corazón en realizar algo, siempre será muy importante para uno! –gritó Hijikata a Okita. Luego mirando severamente a Chizuru, continuó – Pensé que tú sabrías lo importante que esto era para mí. Me has decepcionado Chizuru, aléjate de mi vista.

- Hijikata-san por favor yo…

- ¡Que te alejes he dicho! - gritó el pelinegro.

Chizuru sin soltar el cuaderno salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Toshi… ella no quiso… - empezó a decir Kondou.

Pero Hijikata los dejó a todos con la palabra en la boca. Y se dirigió muy enojado hacia su cuarto cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Pronto la noticia de lo acontecido corrió como la pólvora por el cuartel. Todos los hombres trataban inútilmente, consolar a Chizuru quien ya tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de tanto llorar.

- Vamos Chizuru, tranquilízate vas a ver que se le va a pasar- le dijo Sanosuke.

- Si Chizuru. Hijikata-san puede estallar y decir muchas cosas, pero se le pasa. Vas a ver que dentro de nada estará como siempre – dijo Shinpachi.

- Ya Chizuru-chan, mira yo le voy a decir que soy el mayor responsable, ¿sí? - dijo Okita, quien era el más mortificado por verla llorar tanto.

- Eres el **único** culpable Souji – gruñó Heisuke- de no haber molestado a Chizuru esto no habría pasado.

- Oye Heisuke si ella no hubiese tomado el cuaderno en primer lugar nada habría pasado- protestó Okita.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando nuevamente empezó el llanto de Chizuru.

- Tonto- dijeron Sanosuke y Shinpachi al tiempo que cada uno le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Okita y continuaban diciendo- Si no vas ayudar mejor quédate callado.

- Chizuru, mira yo he hecho cosas peores. Recuerdas cuando le tiré un pedazo de carne; y cuando rompí las ventanas con las bolas de nieve, y… y… - decía Heisuke tratando de consolarla, pero era inútil.

Saito sólo miraba, sin decir una palabra. Heisuke lo miraba esperando que su amigo diera alguna voz de alivio para Chizuru. Al no escuchar ninguna, le dijo a Saito.

- Hey Saito, vamos di algo, seguro que alguna vez has estado en una situación igual.

- Nunca.

- ¿Cómo que nunca?

- Yo nunca he desobedecido una orden de mi comandante.

- ¿Ni una sola vez?

- Nunca.

- ¿Nunca, lo que se dice nunca?

- Nunca. Las órdenes son para cumplirse.

Sanosuke, Okita, Shinpachi y Heisuke se miraron entre ellos y aunque no lo expresaron, pensaron lo mismo "Saito es perfecto".

Chizuru seguía sollozando. Saito le puso una mano en la cabeza. Ella levantó el rostro. Saito sintió pena por ella. Pensaba que unos ojos tan bellos no debían llorar nunca, ni siquiera de felicidad.

- Yukimura-san, Hijikata-san es un hombre justo. Dale tiempo y se le pasará el enojo.

- Pero me dijo que lo decepcioné.

- Te aseguro que él está decepcionado de sí mismo por todo lo que te dijo. Ya no llores más- dijo Saito mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a Chizuru.

- Disculpen - dijo Inoue desde la puerta del cuarto - Lamento interrumpir pero es hora de cenar.

- Vamos Chizuru, las penas son menores con el estómago lleno - le dijo Heisuke, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y contestó que no tenía hambre.

- Vamos Heisuke- le dijo Saito.

Todos entendieron que para que ella se tranquilizara era mejor dejarla sola. Esa noche Hijikata tampoco cenó. El ambiente era silencioso y los demás hombres hablaban sólo lo necesario. Todos tenían la esperanza que las aguas volverían solas a su cauce, pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil. Hijikata permanecía serio. Cuando Chizuru le llevaba el té, él no le decía nada. Chizuru sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. El silencio de Hijikata le dolía, pero más le dolía haberlo decepcionado.

Ya habían pasado tres días y la situación seguía igual. Aunque la rutina permanecía sin cambios, no era lo mismo pues faltaba la sonrisa de Chizuru. Ella tenía en su cuarto el infortunado cuaderno. Por más que había tratado secarlo estaba más allá de la reparación. Aun podía leerse gran parte de él, pero el daño estaba hecho.

- ¿Chizuru-chan estás ocupada? – le preguntó una tarde Kondou- Fui al pueblo y compré unos dangos, pero Okita no está y no voy a poder yo solo con ellos. ¿Me ayudas a comerlos?

Chizuru sabía que él lo hacía para levantarle el ánimo y ella no podía romperle el corazón rechazando su ofrecimiento. Estaban sentados juntos, uno al lado del otro. Kondou la veía y trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Chizuru-chan, debes animarte. Te aseguro que Toshi está tan mortificado como nosotros. Ahí donde lo ves estoy seguro que está preocupado por verte tan triste, pero el pobre no es muy bueno diciendo palabras amables sabes. Le es más fácil escribirlas que decirlas. Por eso ama tanto los haikus.

- Estoy tan arrepentida Kondou-san.

- Ya, ya Chizuru-chan. No te tortures más. No se puede hacer otro libro, así que no pienses más en ello.

Chizuru miraba pensativa al suelo. Cuando de repente tuvo una idea.

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó la chica de repente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kondou sin entender una palabra.

- ¡Es un genio Kondou-san!¡Un genio! Voy a salir un momento. Regreso pronto.

- Pero… Chizuru-chan…

Kondou se quedó solo, con una mano en la cabeza, tratando de entender por qué era un genio.

Esa noche todos, incluidos Hijikata y Chizuru, estaban en la cena. Se hablaban de temas triviales. Chizuru comía rápidamente. Tan pronto terminó, pidió excusas y se levantó para ir rápidamente a su cuarto.

Pasó toda una semana. Chizuru tenía unas enormes ojeras, y cabeceaba mientras hacía sus labores. En una ocasión casi se cae dormida al suelo, si no es porque Heisuke la atrapó.

- ¿Estás enferma Chizuru? Puedo traer a Matsumoto-sensei.

- Estoy bien Heisuke-kun.

- Pero Chizuru.

- En serio Heisuke-kun. Estoy bien, además no falta mucho.

- ¿No falta mucho para qué Chizuru?

- Es un secreto.

Kondou decidió que la situación se había prolongado más de lo necesario. Ya temía por la salud de Chizuru y esto debía terminar.

- Toshi.

- Si Kondou-san.

- Toshi. Por favor habla con Chizuru-chan. La pobre tiene cara de enferma. Entiendo que te hayas molestado, pero ella ya ha sufrido mucho, y sólo tú puedes aliviar su dolor. Habla con ella.

- Kondou-san yo…

- Es una orden Toshi - dijo severamente Kondou, quien se alejó caminando, dejando a Hijikata solo y pensativo.

Ya era entrada la noche y Hijikata aún no encontraba las palabras que debía decir. Y es que el vice comandante demonio no tenía mucha experiencia en eso de las disculpas ni de expresar palabras de perdón. Pensó que si miraba a la luna podría tranquilizarse e inspirarse en lo que debía decirle a Chizuru. Reconocía que él también se había extralimitado en su castigo y en el fondo estaba apenado por ver tan triste a la joven.

Todo el cuartel estaba a oscuras y todos dormían. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio que no sólo la luna alumbraba esa noche. El cuarto de Chizuru seguía iluminado. Movido por la curiosidad, caminó hasta el cuarto.

- ¿Chizuru-san?

No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y vio a la joven con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa. Se había quedado dormida y su cabello suelto le cubría el rostro. Con cuidado Hijikata caminó hasta ella, se arrodilló junto a ella y le tocó el hombro.

- Chizuru-san… Chizuru despierta. Si tienes sueño deberías estar en tu futon.

- eeee… ¡Hijikata-san!

Hijikata la miró con cara de sorpresa y, sin decir palabra, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Ante la expresión de sorpresa, Chizuru comprendió que debía explicarse.

- Yo quería entregárselo cuando estuviese listo y que fuera una sorpresa. Todas estas noches he estado pasando en limpio sus haikus a un nuevo cuaderno.

Hijikata seguía sin decir palabra así que ella continuó hablando.

- Sé que no es lo mismo, sé que algunos poemas jamás podrán recuperarse, lo intenté pero hay algunos que no se pueden leer. Siento tanto haberlo decepcionado, por favor acepte esto como reparación por mi falta – dijo Chizuru mientras se inclinaba y le presentaba a Hijikata el cuaderno en el que había estado trabajando hasta el desvelo las últimas noches.

Pero Hijikata no se movía. Temiendo haberlo ofendido aún más Chizuru levantó la mirada y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a Hijikata sonriendo, es más, el normalmente estoico hombre, trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener una carcajada.

- ¿Hijikata-san?

El pelinegro seguía conteniendo la risa, al punto que pensaba que pronto se le iban a salir las lágrimas.

- ¿Hijikata-san, que he hecho ahora? Le juro que no es mi intención ofenderle yo sólo...

Hijikata tomó un espejo que había sobre la mesa y lo puso frente a Chizuru. Sin entender el gesto, Chizuru miro a su reflejo y pronto entendió porque Hijikata estaba al borde de un ataque de risa. Tanto había sido su sueño que sin darse cuenta, se había dormido sobre la tinta de escribir y todo el lado derecho de su cara estaba negro como un tizón.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Yo… esto… con permiso Hijikata-san!- dijo Chizuru mientras salía corriendo avergonzada de que Hijikata la hubiese visto en semejante condición.

Hijikata vio como el lado limpio de la cara de Chizuru estaba rojo como la grana. Cuando se encontró solo pudo reír hasta más no poder. El pelinegro tomó la libreta en la que tanto había trabajado Chizuru, la guardó dentro de su yukata y regresó a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, Chizuru tenía la cara irritada de tanto haberla restregado la noche anterior y por más que le preguntaron, ella sólo se limitó a decir que no era más que una simple alergia a algo que tocó. Ese día en el desayuno por fin Hijikata le dirigió la palabra.

- El desayuno está delicioso Chizuru-san.

- Gracias Hijikata-san.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Chizuru y la tranquilidad a todos los miembros del Shinsengumi al saber que por fin, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Esa tarde, como siempre, Chizuru llevó una taza de té verde al cuarto de Hijikata.

- Permiso Hijikata-san.

- Pasa.

- Le traigo su té… - Chizuru vio que Hijikata estaba escribiendo en el cuaderno que ella le había entregado y eso le llenó de alegría.

- Gracias Chizuru-san.

Chizuru se disponía a salir cuando Hijikata le llamó.

- ¿Chizuru-san?

-¿Sí?

- Gracias… por el cuaderno - le dijo Hijikata serio pero con una mirada amable.

- No hay de qué Hijikata-san. - le respondió la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

Chizuru salió del cuarto, feliz al saber que Hijikata le había perdonado y ya no estaba molesto con ella. Al sentir que Chizuru se alejaba por el pasillo, Hijikata abrió su cuaderno y escribió en él:

_"Han venido a mi mil grullas_

_Con la cara manchada de tinta_

_Las mil grullas vinieron a mí_

_E hicieron que mi deseo se cumpliera al fin."_

**F I N**

* * *

Hola a todos. La idea de este one-shot me vino de repente y sabía que no iba a estar tranquila hasta compartirlo con ustedes. Una cuantas observaciones:

1. El proyecto de Haiku al final del fic es mio. Reconozco que de Haikus no se absolutamente nada, así que por favor, perdonen si no se ajusta a las reglas de escritura.

2. Busqué el significado de Chizuru y encontré que significa (o por lo menos eso decía el sitio web donde lo encontré) "Mil grullas". Hay una leyenda que dice que cualquiera que haga mil grullas de papel unidas por una cuerda recibirá un deseo de parte de una grulla. Esa fue la inspiración del "Haiku."

Si les gustó dejen un review. (Se agradece y es un gran estímulo)

Saludos

Ainhoa11


End file.
